


looking kind of dazzled

by Nokomis



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, M/M, post-possession reunion, speculation for post-finale, written post 4x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/pseuds/Nokomis
Summary: Things are still happening -- the world is ending or being saved, Margo doesn’t really give a shit at the moment -- but all she can see isEliot.





	looking kind of dazzled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for waleslikethecountry's prompt on tumblr for _post-possession!eliot and margo reunion hugs maybe?_ , originally [posted here.](http://nokomiss.tumblr.com/post/183833787502/waleslikethecountry-replied-to-your-post-prompt)

Things are still happening -- the world is ending or being saved, Margo doesn’t really give a shit at the moment -- but all she can see is _Eliot_.

There’s blood on his shirt, on his hands, on his face, and he looks dazed and lost and utterly human. It’s him -- she knows this, even before Quentin flings himself at him, even before he says a goddamn word.

She gives them a few seconds, then shoulders her way into the fold, wrapping her own arms around Eliot’s waist. Quentin’s arms are wrapped around Eliot’s neck, but he drops the arm closest to her and tucks it around her, pulling her in close. Eliot’s not saying much of anything coherent, just breathless bursts of words that mean everything and nothing all at the same time.

Margo’s silent for once -- words don’t mean anything, not when she has her arms wrapped around Eliot, her face tucked in against his chest close enough that she can hear his fucking heartbeat, steady and fast and echoing through her brain like the beat of her favorite song. 

Quentin is the first to pull away -- there’s something happening with Julia, and Eliot murmurs a soft, “Go,” as he pushes gently against Q’s chest, fingers trailing through the air like he’s regretting it already when Q hurries over to help Julia. Margo doesn’t let go -- she can see, now that the first burst of joy of getting Eliot back, alive and whole, that something isn’t quite right.

“Bambi, your dress is ruined,” Eliot says softly, his voice holding the barest echo of his normal bitchiness. The blood from his shirt has smeared onto her, but it hardly matters. His shoulders are slumped and Margo doesn’t let go, just tucks her shoulder up close enough that he can feel that she’s there, she’s supporting him, she won’t ever let him go again.

“I’d hardly call being covered in the blood of my enemies ruined,” Margo says archly, and the soft shake of Eliot’s chest against her cheek is everything she needs. “I missed you, babe. Don’t do that to me again.”

“I’ll try my best to not get possessed by a monster gods fear again.” The words are glib but Eliot’s tone isn’t. “I tried so hard to get back out, Bambi. You have no idea what memories I suffered through.”

“You better not have _suffered_ through memories of me,” Margo pokes him gently in the chest, then gestures towards Sorrow and Sorrow. “I gave Fen my goddamn throne so I could get these babies to free you, just so you know how much I love you.”

“Bambi,” Eliot says. “I love you, too. We’ll get you back your throne.”

“We’ll worry about that tomorrow.” Margo feels warm and light; Eliot understands what her throne means to her more than anyone, and he was _here_. Here, and swaying gently on his feet. Margo looks around; Julia’s on the ground but from the way Q hovers over her, she was okay. Everyone else was still standing, and Margo’s shocked to realize that they seemed to have won.

They won. There would be consequences, she’s sure of it, things that will sour the days to come because that’s how it always fucking goes anymore, but Eliot is safe and everyone is alive. They could take whatever came their way.

There’s a bench nearby, and Margo picks up her axes and wraps an arm around Eliot, guiding him to it. He sits down heavily in the center of the bench, as though he’d forgotten quite how to control his own body, and Margo tucks herself in beside him, certain that he needs to feel exactly how loved he was. Certain that he needs that love to center him in his own body, to keep the despair at bay.

Certain that she needs it, too.

“I just missed you so fucking much.” She doesn’t mean to say it; she’d already told him once, but the words escape like a sigh. 

Eliot brushes his hand through her hair; his fingers catch in tangles and he gently smooths them out. “You saved me. You’re my king in shining armor, Bambi. You and--”

They watch together as Julia stands shakily with Quentin at her side. He kept looking up at them, as though he was afraid that Eliot was going to vanish. Margo understands that fear; she has Eliot’s t-shirt in a death grip.

“Takes more than gods or monsters to take you from us, El.” Margo smiles up at him, presses a kiss on his cheek. “We’ll kick anyone’s ass for you.”

“Speaking of kick ass,” Eliot says, reaching across her lap to trace a finger along Sorrow’s edge. “Where the hell did you get these? You look incredible wielding them.”

Margo smiles, thinking of the lizard version of Eliot, and how much he was going to fucking love this story. “Oh, my sweet summer child, you’ve missed so much.”

Probably she should wait until they were safely back to Kady’s, but fuck it. It was a story of triumph and right now, that’s what they needed. She launches into it, watching Eliot’s eyes light up and a genuine smile cross his lips as she described her hallucination. He starts quietly singing when she shares what song her hallucination had sung, and their entire group ends up sprawled around the bench, exhausted and strangely giddy, by the time she finishes the story.

Eliot’s sandwiched between her and Quentin, and while the shadow hasn’t completely left him, he was smiling softly, like he never wanted to leave their embrace. Eliot presses a kiss to the top of her head, whispering, “Thank you,” into her hair.  
Margo knows she should get up, lead them back to the apartment to clean up and figure out what was next, but right now… Right now, for the first time in months, she’s happy. 

Tomorrow there’s a kingdom to reclaim, and figuring out how to help Eliot sort through the tangles the Monster left his life in, and sorting out the mess that magic itself is in. Right now, she’s just going to hold her best friend, surrounded by people she’d fight for, that care for her and her Eliot like she never would have dreamt, and let herself enjoy this victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://nokomiss.tumblr.com/)


End file.
